


Senior Skip Day

by HannahKitsch



Category: Friday Night Lights, NCIS: New Orleans, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural
Genre: Big Brothers, Cade and Chris Lasalle's Younger Sister, Dean Winchester's daughter, Dwayne Pride's Daughter, F/M, Jax Teller's Daughter, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Overprotective Fathers, Rating May Change, Sam Winchester's Daughter - Freeform, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahKitsch/pseuds/HannahKitsch
Summary: It's me Hannah Elizabeth Pride. I am 16 years old. I live in New Orleans, Louisiana with my father. My father is Dwayne Cassius "King" Pride. My boyfriend is Derek Hale he is a senior in high school, and he is 18. My friends and I are skipping school for a day and going to Corpus Christi, Texas. Will we get caught or will we get away with it. Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Characters  
> Marie Avgeropoulos as Hannah Elizabeth Pride (Me)  
> Britt Robertson as Jennifer LaSalle  
> Minka Kelly as Lyla Garrity  
> Elle Fanning as Kendall Winchester  
> Ashley Benson as Michaela Teller  
> Heather Morris as Ashley Taylor  
> Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Cassidy Winchester
> 
> Families:  
> NCIS: New Orleans:  
> Hannah: Dwayne Pride  
> Jennifer: Cade & Christopher LaSalle
> 
> Supernatural:  
> Cassidy: Dean Winchester  
> Kendall: Sam Winchester
> 
> Sons of Anarchy:  
> Michaela: Jax Teller
> 
> Friday Night Lights:  
> Ashley: Eric and Tami Taylor  
> Lyla: Buddy Garrity
> 
> Cheerleaders & Boyfriends:  
> Me- Derek Hale  
> Jennifer- Jim Barnes (as Scott Eastwood)  
> Lyla- Jason Street  
> Kendall- Landry Clarke  
> Michaela- Tim Riggins  
> Ashley- JD McCoy  
> Cassidy- Luke Cafferty

It's me Hannah Elizabeth Pride. I am 16 years old. I live in New Orleans, Louisiana with my father. My father is Dwayne Cassius "King" Pride. He is an NCIS Supervisory Special Agent and also the Agent-in-Charge of the NCIS New Orleans Office. I am a sophomore at Benjamin Franklin High School in New Orleans. I am the dance team and cheerleading captain, I also play all the sports a girl can in high school, and I am on the track team. My boyfriend is Derek Hale he is a senior in high school, and he is 18. We have been secretly dating since I was 15. He is on the football team. This is my story.

Today is Friday, it is also senior skip day, but some sophomores and all seniors skipped. You see my friends and I are sophomores, but our boyfriends are seniors. My friends and I decided to go to the beach in Corpus Christi, Texas to enjoy this wonderful day with our boyfriends. Corpus Christi is 8 hours and 9 min from New Orleans. We all left at 5:00 am to go to Corpus. We all snuck out of our houses so our parents/brothers wouldn't catch us. Tim, and Tyra are the only ones who don't have to sneak out because Tim's brother doesn't care when he leaves the house, and Tyra's mom also doesn't care when she leaves the house. We all pitched in money to spend a night in a hotel, because we didn't want to have to drive about 16 and a half hours in a day to go back home so soon. In all we got 6 hotel rooms. There are four people to most rooms. Smash and JD, and Julie and Tyra were lucky it was only them to a room so they each get to sleep alone. Us girls took up three rooms, and the guys have three rooms. Jennifer, Lyla, and Ashley brought their jeeps for us to ride in. We arrived in Corpus at 1:30 PM. After arriving in Corpus we all went to Jimmy Johns to have lunch before we went to the beach. We all got the Ultimate Porker because that is everyone's favorite. We also went to the hotel to check in and to put our things in our rooms, and to change into our bathing suits. After getting ready to go to the beach we headed to a convenient store where we bought snacks and some water. The guys bought two coolers so we could put water in. After we filled up the coolers we headed to the beach. We arrived at the beach at 3:00 PM. Us girls laid on the tanning chairs and we tanned for a little while before playing in the water. We had a wonderful time at the beach with our friends and boyfriends. Some of us surfed, wake boarded, played with jet-skies, and rode horses. After we finished playing around we gathered around the campfire to talk and to eat s'mores. We didn't leave the beach until 8:00 PM. We were all exhausted and hungry so all went back to the hotel took a shower and ordered pizza. We all sat in one room talking, watching TV and eating our dinner. While we were sitting there Michaela's phone rang.

9:00 PM

Me: _Michaela, you were supposed to turn your phone off._

Michaela: _I forgot._

Ashley: _Michaela, how did you forget we reminded you about 100 times?_

Michaela: _Sorry. I'll turn it off now._

Jennifer: _If it is your dad just answer it and tell him you're ok._

Kendall: _Wait, Michaela don't answer it here in case they trace it. Turn it off for right know._

Michaela: _Ok._ (Turns phone off, finally)

Cassidy: _We should all go call our parents and tell them that we are ok._

Lyla: _Let's go to a restaurant far away from this hotel so when we call if they decide to trace it we aren't close to this hotel so they won't know where we are staying if they decide to come find us._

Me: _That is a good idea._

Kendall: _Ok, let's go. If you are going to call your parents or brothers in Jennifer and Tim's case come on._

Tyra: _I'll stay here my mom doesn't care where I am or what I am doing._

Julie: _I'll stay here also. Ashley you can tell mom and dad I'm ok._

Ashley: _Ok. Tim: I'll stay here also and make sure Tyra and Julie are ok._

Ashley: _Thanks, Tim._

Tim: _No, problem._

10:00 PM, Friday

Everyone but Tim, Julie, and Tyra loaded up in the vehicles and headed to a McDonalds across town to call our parents. When we got their we all got out of the vehicles and spread out to call our parents or brothers in Jennifer's case. We all turned our phones on getting prepared to call. Some of us were more nervous than others to call.

Me: _Ok, everyone when you are done talking on the phone please get back into the vehicles so I can tell who is done talking to their parents or brothers._

All: _Ok._

Me: _Thank you. So, Jennifer which brother are you going to call?_

Jennifer: _I'm going to call Chris I feel he will be calmer about this because he's younger he might understand._

As soon as I turned my phone on I saw that I had 24 missed calls, and 12 voicemails from my dad. I knew that because I didn't answer any of his calls I was going to be in big trouble. I called my dad.

Dwayne Pride (Dad): _Hannah, what took you so long to call me back? Also, where are you, and why did you skip school?_

Me: _Hello, dad. I am safe, I can't tell you where though, but I will be back in New Orleans tomorrow, and we can talk about this then. I love you, bye._

Dad: _Hannah, don't you dare hang up._

But I did hang up the phone. I didn't want to stay on the phone to long so he couldn't trace it. I looked around and mostly everyone was in the car except Ashley and Jennifer I bet their conversations weren't going to well. I heard Jennifer talking on the phone.

Jennifer: _I know Chris. Jeez calm down Cade I called to talk to Chris give him back the phone our I am going to hang up. Ok, bye then._ (Jennifer hangs up the phone) _Ughhhhhhhhhhh._

Me: _You, ok?_

Jennifer: _Yes, they are just buttheads. How did your conversation with your dad go?_

Me: _It was ok. Probably, not as worse as yours._

Jason: _Come on, ladies._

Jennifer and I: _Coming._

Jennifer and I got into her jeep and headed back to the hotel.

11:00 PM, Friday

When we arrived back at the hotel everyone went to their rooms, got ready for bed and went to sleep. Everyone was so exhausted.

3:00 AM, Saturday

I heard someone knocking on a door in the hallway, but just ignored it because it wasn't my room. Then, all of a sudden there was knocking on my room. I got out of bed and crept closer to the door. I looked out and saw my father. Friggin fantastic I knew I was in for it.

Jennifer: _Who is it?_

By this time Jennifer, Michaela, and Kendall were awake.

Me: _Shh. It's my dad._ (Quietly.) 

Kendall: _Seriously?_ (Quietly.)

Me: _Yes, and I don't think he is alone._ (Quietly.)

Michaela: _As long as my dad isn't here I'm fine._

Jennifer: _You should just answer the door._ (Quietly)

Me: _Your brothers are probably out there._ (Quietly)

Kendall: _I'll open the door._

Kendall walked over to the door and opened it.

Chris: _Hello, Kendall. Is Jennifer in there?_

Jennifer walks around the corner and to the door.

Jennifer: _Hello, Christopher._

Christopher: _You are in so much trouble young lady._

Jennifer: _I know._

Cade: _No, you really don't._

Jennifer: _Whatever, I'll go pack my stuff and meet you out here._

Cade: _Don't whatever me, and yes you do that._

Chris: _Do you need help?_

Jennifer: _No, thank you I got it._

Jennifer walks back into the room and starts packing her things. I pull on my sweatpants and walk to the door (Standing behind Kendall.)

Me: _Dad, what are you doing here? I told you that I would be home tomorrow._

Dad: _Young lady you are in no position to ask me questions._

I looked over and saw Cade on the phone. I wonder who he is talking to. All of a sudden the elevator door opens and that answers my questions. He was talking to either Dean, Sam, or Jax. Michaela looks out into the hallway just in time. Kendall quickly shuts the door, and goes through the side door to Cassidy, Ashley, and Lyla's room. I allow Kendall time to go to the other room. By this time there is banging on the door.

Jax: _OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW LADIES._

Michaela: _Shittttttt._ (Runs into the bathroom and locks the door.)

I don't open the door yet allowing Michaela time to lock herself in the bathroom before I open the door. As soon as I open the door Jax walks into our room.

Dad: _Pack your stuff and then come out here. And Hannah don't you dare shut this door again._

Me: _Yes, sir._ (I go and pack my stuff)

Jax: _Michaela Rose Teller get your ass out of that bathroom right now before I break the door down._

Michaela: _HELL NO._

Jax: _MICHAELA NOW. I WILL BREAK IT DOWN AND DRAG YOUR ASS OUT HERE IN FRONT OF YOUR FRIENDS. YOU KNOW I WILL._

Michaela: _FINE._ (Michaela opens the door and comes out of the bathroom.)

Jax: _Pack your shit now we are leaving._

Michaela stomps over to her suitcase putting her things in it. As soon as she gets her suitcase zipped up Jax grabs it. He then proceeds to grab Michaela and throws her over his shoulder. Rolling the suitcase with one hand, and carrying her with the other. By this time all the commotion has caused Derek, Jim, Tim, and Landry to step into the hallway. Everyone, else didn't step into the hallway afraid of getting told to go home, or having to call their parents again.

Michaela: _PUT ME DOWN._

Jax: _No, now hush Michaela._

Michaela: _DAMN IT. Bye, Tim._

Tim: _Bye, babe. See you at school on Monday._ (Jax and Michaela leave)

That's leaves only Jennifer and I in the room packing our things. By this time Derek, Jim, Tim, and Landry went back to their rooms to pack their things. After, packing our things Jennifer and I start packing Kendall's things, so she didn't have to. After packing our things and Kendall's things Jennifer and I head into the hallway with our suitcases. Dad, Cade, and Chris are talking next to each other, and Sam, and Dean are talking amongst themselves. Derek, Jim, Tim, Landry, JD, Matt, Smash, Jason, and Luke were out in the hallway talking to one another. They were all probably waiting to say goodbye to us.

Dean Winchester (Cassidy's Dad): _Hannah, where is Cassidy and Kendall?_

Dad, Cade, and Chris walks over to Jennifer and I.

Dad: _Hannah, you better answer him._

I don't say anything because I don't want to rat them out. I will probably get in more trouble by not answering him but what's a little more trouble.

Sam Winchester (Kendall's Dad): _Well, Kendall was in Jennifer and Hannah's room and she is not in their anymore. So, she took one of the side doors so she has to be in one of these rooms. (Pointing to both rooms on either side of my room)_

Sam: _I'll knock on this one and you can knock on the other one._ (Talking to Dean)

Sam knocks on the wrong door and an old woman opens the door.

Old Woman: _Well hello there would you like to come in._

Sam: _Sorry, I have the wrong room._

Old Woman: _Too bad._

Dean: _Cassidy and Kendall you better open this door right now, before I go to the front desk and get a key._

Just then the door opens and Cassidy and Kendall step out. Cassidy has her suitcase with her. I walk over to Kendall and I give her, her suitcase.

Kendall: _Thank, you Hannah._

Me: _Your welcome._

Just then Ashley, Julie, Tyra, and Lyla come into the hallway dressed out of their pajamas and their suitcases packed. They walk over to the boys.

Ashley: _Are you guys ready to go?_

Landry: _Yes._

Ashley, Lyla, Tyra, and Julie walk over to Jennifer, Cassidy, Kendall, and I.

Ashley, Lyla, Tyra, Julie: _Bye, Hannah. Bye, Jennifer. Bye, Cassidy. Bye, Kendall. See you at school on Monday._ (We all hugged each other and Ashley, Lyla, Tyra, Julie leave.)

They don't know how lucky they are that their parents didn't come get them.

Dad: _Are you ready now?_

Me: _I will be in a minute._

I walk over to Derek and I give him a hug, and we kiss.

Derek: _Bye, babe._

Me: _Bye, Derek. See you at school on Monday._

Derek: _Bye._

I walk back over to dad. His face is as red as a cherry tomato.

Dad: _HANNAH._

Me: _I know you mad, but we can talk about what just happened later ok._

Dad: _Ok, but we are going to talk about it later, I not going to forget._

Me: _I know._

I look back and see that Cade suddenly grabs Jennifer by the arm. He is probably afraid she is going to do what I just did. Dad and I get on the elevator and we leave.

Jennifer: _Bye, Jim. I love you see you at school on Monday._

Jim: _Bye, sweetie._

Cade: _YOUR DATING A SENIOR?_

Jennifer: _Yes._

Chris: _I didn't even know you had a boyfriend._ (Shocked)

Jennifer: _I know that kind of the point._ (Sassy)

Cade: _Ok, were leaving._

Cade picks up Jennifer and attempts to carry her over his shoulder while Chris carries her suitcase. All of a sudden Jennifer reaches down and pulls Cade pants up by the loops to give him a wedgie.

Cade: _JENNIFER._

Jennifer: _What._ (Sweetly)

Cade: Don't do that anymore.

Jennifer: _Well you should have learned by now not to carry me over your shoulder._

Chris: _Jennifer don't._

Jennifer: _Ok, fine. I won't do it again. At least not again today._

Cade, Chris, and Jennifer get on the elevator and they leave. After the elevator comes back up Jason, Tim, JD, Derek, Jim, Matt, and Smash leave. That leaves Cassidy, Kendall, Sam, Dean, Luke, and Landry in the hallway.

Dean: _WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING?_

Cassidy: _We wanted to have some fun with our friends._

Dean: _MORE LIKE SHACK UP WITH BOYS._

Cassidy: _WE DIDN'T EVEN SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM WITH THE BOYS. AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING IF I WANTED TO SHACK UP WITH MY BOYFRIEND I COULD AS EASILY DO IT IN NEW ORLEANS._

Dean: _CASSIDY._

But before Dean can say anymore Sam cuts him off.

Sam: _Dean you two need to calm down plus people are trying to sleep. We should just talk about this in the car or when we get home._

Dean: _Ok. Get your stuff we are leaving._

Cassidy: _Fine._

Kendall doesn't argue she just gets her stuff and follows orders.

Luke: _We should just go. I don't want to interfere._ (Talking to Landry)

Landry: _Me either._

Dean, Sam, Cassidy, and Kendall get on the elevator. While Landry and Luke take the stairs. The ride to Corpus was fun for everyone, but the ride home wasn't fun for everyone. For some people it was the worst 8 and a half hours of our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Jen. Merry Christmas 😊

I wanted to sit in the backseat of dad’s light blue 1966 Cadillac Deville Convertible but no such luck. I had to sit in the front seat.  
Dad: So, you and Derek Hale?  
Me: Yep.  
Dad: How long has that been going on?  
Me: For over a year?  
Dad: OVER A YEAR! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?  
Me: Because I knew you would freak out.  
Dad: HE’S A SENIOR HANNAH! YOU’RE A FREAKING SOPHOMORE.  
Me: Can you please stop yelling.  
Dad: I’m sorry. I’m just shocked that you got away with it for so long.  
This is going to be one of the longest car rides ever.  
Dad: Have you two um?  
Me: No, we haven’t had sex.  
Dad: Ok, that’s good.  
I have thought about it though, but he doesn’t need to know that. Most of my friends except Kendall has had sex with their boyfriends but were not quite ready.  
After this we sat in silence for a while eventually, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I noticed it was light outside and we were parked at a gas station. I looked at the clock on the radio and noticed it was 10 o’clock in the morning. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, so my hair didn’t look like a disaster. I wonder how far we are from New Orleans. Dang I really have to pee. I was about to turn the car off when I saw dad walking towards the car with a bag. I got out of the car grabbing my purse, so dad wouldn’t go through it. I had things in their that he would flip out over like condoms that Michaela put in there. She is the condom fairy at my school giving out condoms to people even if they don’t need it. I also didn’t want him to go through my phone.  
Me: I’ll be right back. (I said to dad as I headed into the convenience store.)  
I quickly headed to the bathroom. After, I went to the bathroom I washed my hands and then I got my phone out of my purse. Noticing I had a missed call and a text from Derek. I looked at the text:  
Derek: Hey, Hannah. I hope your car ride isn’t so bad. I’m guessing you didn’t answer because you are with your dad and that he is pissed. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you I love you and that I will see you at school on Monday if we don’t see each other before then.  
Me: I love you to. (I texted back)  
And that I headed back outside and got into the caddy.  
Dad: How was your nap?  
Me: It was ok.  
Dad: I got you some popcorn. (He said handing me a bag of white cheddar popcorn my favorite.)  
Me: Thank you. (I said taking the bag of popcorn.) How far are we from home?  
Dad: Two hours. (He said with a yawn.)  
Me: I can drive if you want to take a nap.  
Dad: I’m fine.  
Me: Your tired and I promise I won’t crash. It would be less dangerous if I drive anyways because I’m not sleep deprived.  
Dad: Ok but be careful.  
Me: I always am. (I said as I hopped out of the passenger seat.)  
Dad got out of the driver’s side and we switched seats. We put on our seatbelts and I pulled out of the convenience store parking lot and headed home. It didn’t take very long for dad to fall asleep. I turned the radio on but turned it down low where I could hear it, but it didn’t bug dad. I finally saw the NOLA sign and instantly smiled because we were almost home. I wanted to go home take a shower and lay in my bed watching Netflix or Hulu. I hope I can keep my electronic devices but that will probably get taken away because I know I am going to get grounded. Finally, I pulled into the garage of our two story, three bedroom, two and a half bathroom house. I reached over and tapped dad on the shoulder and he woke up.  
Me: Were finally home. (I said as I got out of the caddy. I went around to the trunk and grabbed my suitcase. While dad pushed the garage door button and went into the house. I followed him into the house and shut the door. I wonder what lecture I am going to get next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter is so short, but its way passed my bedtime, so I must go to sleep. But there will be more chapters :)
> 
> Since it is Christmas break and I have some time to write before college starts next semester, so I am going to try to update my stories.


End file.
